Toi ou la prison !
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: Quand Winry est accusée de meutre, devinez qui vient à sa réssecousse ? Entre complots et sauvetage à l'approviste, les frères Elric et leurs amis ont de quoi s'occuper! Et ca risque de ne pas chaumer. Edwin - Aloé - Royai
1. Introduction

_Ce manga est de Hiromu Arakawa, je ne possède que Chloé, Céleste et quelques autres personnages nouveaux qui apparaitront. _

Bonjour à tous, fans de FMA !

Voici un rapide avant-propos, avant de commencer.

Cette fiction à été écrite il y a un sacré bout de temps, et depuis à été réécrite au moins deux fois. Oui, parce que entre temps je me suis quand même amélioré (Pas en orthographe malheureusement…) et j'ai décidé de lui redonner des formes. La voila donc, toute neuve.

Elle s'appelait à l'époque « Coupable d'aimer », mais je trouve ce titre vraiment niai maintenant xD ! Je préfère ce lui que j'ai désormais, même s'il n'est pas vraiment mieux je l'avoue…

Ce sera principalement du Edwin. Un peu d'Aloé (Contraction de Chloé, une nouvelle amie, vraiment maladroite) et un soupçon de Royai. Il y aura aussi beaucoup d'humour même si les premiers chapitres sont un peu sombres. L'humour, est quelque chose de bien particulier chez moi, puisque je suis fan d'humour noir (Ex : « Femme je vous aim-AIIE ! », fandom Bleach)… Mais pour cette fiction j'ai fait pas mal de restriction, pour ne pas vous faire peur xD !

Il me semble que c'est tout… Merci de reviewer, ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur, qui adore les gâteries.

A bientôt je l'espère pour le premier chapitre !

Open-to-Hope.


	2. La routine

Chapitre 1 : La routine

Bon, alors voila ! Je commence cette fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe '

C'est principalement de la romance (non ?!), de l'action aussi (vu le contexte u__u) mais aussi de l'humour ^__^

Donc voilà bonne lecture =3

**=]**

**W**inry attendait à la gare de rush vallée son amie rose. Winry était une jeune fille de 15 ans, blonde aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle se distinguait par sa passion qu'était la mécanique. Elle avait emménagée a Rush vallée une ville entière réservé aux mécaniciens il y avait quelques mois. Son caractère était difficile à cerner. Gentille mais aussi impitoyable envers certaines personnes, elle était franche et n'aimait pas ce conduire comme une gentille fifille pour faire plaisir a son entourage. Elle en était presque garçon manqué mais elle n'en restait pas moins une fille superbe avec ses long cheveux blond et ses formes féminine prouvaient bel et bien que c'était une femme.

Rose avait prévenue de son arrivée depuis plus d'une semaine et notre petite winry était très heureuse de la recevoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et elle en était alors encore plus ravie.

« Le train numéro 23 vient d'arrivé en gare, merci. » Annonça une voix.

Winry était plus qu'impatiente ! Enfin, elle allait recevoir une visite agréable !

- Winryyy !!! Cria une jeune femme de couleurs métis avec deux mèches rose devant les yeux.  
-Rose !! Comment vas-tu ? Où est Mathis ? S'empressa de questionner la blonde  
-Pour répondre à tes questions j'étais assise entre un vieux qui s'est endormis sur moi et une grosse femme qui n'arrêtait pas de manger et de faire du bruit avec des crash et des cramcram avec sa bouche !! Horrible quoi ! Mathis lui est resté a Lior je voulais être tranquille pour ce que je suis venue faire ici !

Rose et son fils n'étaient pas des habitants comme les autres. Ils venaient de Lior une ville paumé dans un désert a des milliers de kilomètres de rush valley. Les habitants de cette région étaient tous métis de peau. Rose était une jeune femme très belle. Elle avait de long cheveux marron et deux mèches rose devant ses yeux. Mathis était son jeunes fils.

- Ca va quand même, j'espère ? Suis moi je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir. Comme ça tu pourras te reposer ! Repris winry très enthousiasme.  
- Heu... Winry ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis ééépuisée tu pourrais porter mes valises ?

Winry regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit aucun bagage.

- Rose où sont tes valises ?  
- Le bagagiste arrive avec ne t'en fait pas !!  
- Heu...Oui...

Le bagagiste arriva avec pas une valise ni deux valises ni trois valises mais quatre !

- QUOII ? Hurla winry  
- Ha, les voilà ! Merci monsieur ! Tien winry ! Lui dit rose tout sourire en poussant le chariot pleins de bagages vers elle.

Le bagagiste très pressé de s'en aller, (Sûrement pour ne pas se faire refiler d'autres bagages) ne demanda pas son reste ni, son pourboire !

- Rose ! Je ne pourrais jamais porter autant de chose ! Protesta la demoiselle  
- Ho ! Fait un effort ! demanda son amie le ton mielleux et les cils battants  
- Bon... Je vais essayer. Soupira-t-elle a contre cœur.

Winry se résigna donc, pour faire plaisir a son amie. Elles repartirent ensemble pour l'hôtel de rose avec winry chargée de bagages et rose avec un simple éventail dans les main a la soutenir de petit : « Aller !! Encore un effort ! Courage ! » qui avait le don d'exaspérée winry.

**=]**

**L**e colonel était en pleine réunion a central. Le colonel était un homme très séduisant, aux cheveux d'un noir envoutant. Ses petits yeux noir étaient tout aussi envoûtant et ses lèvres serrées parraissait sévère mais, on ne demandait qu'à les embrasser.  
Il n'écoutait pas ce que disait ses collègues, trop occupé à regarder le ravissante poitrine de la notable ! Qui pour répondre aux yeux baladeur de Roy, lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle connaissait.

- Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bonne journée a tous !  
- _Enfin !_ pensa Roy

Tous sortirent de la salle de réunion, les bras chargés de dossier et de note sauf Roy Mustang bien sur. Il n'avait prit aucune notes, et encore moins de dossier. Il était déjà assez fatigué de se lever à 5 Heures du matin pour aller s'enfermer dans un bureau toute la journée ! Mais à peine sortit, il entendit une voix ou un appelle familier à son oreille.

- Colonel !! Cria une voix féminine.

Alors Roy se tourna et aperçu la jeune femme en question. La jeune femme, blonde était plutôt petite avec de grand yeux, barré en partit pas une mèche de cheveux blonde. Elle se mit au garde à vous.

- Tient lieutenant ! Je suis ravi de vous voir ! Repos soldat !  
- Vous avez du travail ! Répondit-elle séchement  
- Ha oui... ça !  
- Oui, _ça _alors allons-y.

Roy entra dans son bureau et commença à travailler malgré lui. Après une heure de travail acharné, il demanda à son lieutenant une petite pause.

- On peut faire une pause ?  
- Oui, bien sur. Je suis fatiguée de vous surveilliez ...

Roy mit donc les pieds sur son bureau pour être à son aise mais ...

- Que faite vous colonel ? Demanda Riza méchament.  
- Je me détends !

Riza sortit son arme et la pointa droit sur mustang.

- C'est moi qui fait une pause pas vous !  
- Mais…! Gémit Roy

Elle menaça de tirer et Roy se remit illico au boulot, avec l'espoir de finir sa journée entier.

**=]**

**P**endant que Winry et Roy soufraient le martyre, Edward était tranquillement en train de manger. L'Edward en question était juste l'alchemist d'état le plus célèbre au près du peuple. Ses cheveux d'or étaient assortis a ses yeux immense. Vêtu d'un manteau rouge sur ses vêtements de cuire noir et il avait la grande particularité d'être... petit ? Oui petit était le mot mais le Full metal alchemist ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse remarqué sa taille.

- C'est trop bon, tu n'as pas faim Al ? Demanda l'alchemist  
- Heu non ! Te regarder me suffit amplement ! Répondit Alphonse souriant et le fixant de ses beaux vert gris. Alphonse en plus d'être le meilleur confident et allié d'Edward se révèle aussi être son cadet de 2 ans.

-Bon si tu veux. Et il engloutit le reste de son assiette en 2 secondes.

_Un peu plus tard ..._

- Que fait-on Ed ?  
- J'en sait strictement rien ...  
- Ed et si on ...  
- HAAAA !!!  
- Quoi ?!!! Que ce passe-t-il Ed ?! S'exclama Al inquiet  
- J'ai oublié de faire mon rapport !!  
- Pour changer ! fit al en pouffant  
- Bon faut que je me grouille !! Ne m'attend pas je reviendrais des que j'ai fini !!  
- Heu... d'accord Ed a plus !

Mais Ed était déjà partit ... Il se retrouva donc tout seul sans rien à faire.

« Bon je vais faire un tour. » Pensa-t-il

Il marcha dans les rues et une boutique retient son attention...

« Une boutique de mecagreffs !! »

Il s'y précipita ce qui le fit penser que cela fessait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie d'enfance winry.

« Il faudrait qu'on lui rende une petite visite Ed et moi un de ces jours ! »

Et il se remit en route gardant cette idée en tête.

« Je ma demande si Ed pense a elle des fois ? » se demanda intérieurement Alphonse

Même si Ed ne fessait jamais part de ses sentiments quels qu'ils soient, quelque chose lui disait que son grand frère n'était surement pas insenssible même un petit peu, au charme de la mécanicienne. Mais Ed n'abordait jamais le sujet et ils se disaient tout entre eux alors peut-être se trompait-il ?

_**

* * *

**_

Tadaa ! Alors ce premier chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous plait =3 Si c'est le cas : Commenter (Ça fait toujours plaisir) !

A bientôt, Open-to-Hope.


	3. Chapter 2 : Boulversement

**A**rriver à leur hôtel rose s'assit sur son lit et demanda a son amie de l'aide.

« - Tu m'aide à les ranger ?  
- Désolée mais il est tard et je suis fatiguée, à demain... » Répondit winry

Elle sortit de la chambre et rentra dans son atelier ou elle avait aménagée une pièce pour dormir.  
Elle prit sa douche puis se mit en chemise de nuit. Elle regarda la photo sur sa table nuit : elle était avec Ed et al lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Sur la photo Al souriait et Ed tirait les cheveux de winry avec un grand sourire ! Winry, elle était penchée en arrière a cause du petit jeu de Ed en train de crier : "ARRETTE !!!! AIEE !!"  
Elle sourit et posa la photo sur sa table de chevet, se mit dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

« Ouïe !! J'ai mal partout même au bout du nez !! » Soupira-t-elle avec une grimace

Malgré ses douleurs (immense et insupportable ! Comme quand vous avez porté votre cartable de 15 kilos sur votre dos toute la journée !!), elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée.

Le lendemain dans l'appartement (aménagé) de winry le soleil s'était levé depuis déjà quelques heures.

« - Winry ! Cria une voix la tirant à demi de son sommeil.  
- Humm ... gémit celle-ci  
- Winry ! Debout !  
- Ha ! Oui c'est bon !! Dit-elle en s'enroulent dans ses couvertures.  
- Tu l'auras voulu !! Winry ! Ed est en bas !! Il a encore cassé sa mécagref !!  
-*Bondissant hors de son lit le visage convulser de rage* QUOIIIIII ??!!! Hurla-t-elle  
-Hé bah voila !! » S'écria gaiement la voix

Winry regarda à cote d'elle.

« - Tu m'as menti hein ? » demanda winry avec un sourire encore endormi.

Devant elle se tenait Paninya perchée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Celle-ci lui souriait. Paninya était une ex-chapardeuse que winry avait rencontré lors de son 1er voyage a rush valley. Grande, noir avec des yeux en noisette marron, elle était équipée de 3 mecagrefs dont 2 aux jambes. Elle avait perdu ses membres dans un accident de train très violant. Elle était aussi agile qu'un chat aussi.

« - Désolée mais tu m'avais dit de te réveillée a 9h00 et il est déjà 9h30 !! Se défendit la jeune fille  
-Ho zut !! Je suis en retard ! » S'exclama winry

Elle se leva brusquement de son lit et se dirigea droit vers son placard mais s'arrêta net dans son élan.

« - Aie !!! J'ai mal !! Cria-t-elle  
-Ou ça ? demanda Paninya surprise de ses cris.  
-PARTOUT !! Lui répondit la concernée.  
- Fais vite quand même ! Tu es en retard !!  
-La faute a qui ?! » Lui dit-elle avec une grimace de mécontentement.

Apres 15 minutes winry était prête. Elle sortie de son atelier remerciant tout de même paninya. Elle couru au parc où elle devait aller rejoindre Rose.

« - Tu es en retard !! Gronda rose.  
- Désolée Rose ! » S'excusa winry.

Elle était assise sur un banc vert contre un grand chêne. Winry s'y assit à côté de son amie.

« - Je voudrais te demandée ton avis ... commença rose.  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute !  
- Voila, en fait je suis amoureuse d'un garçon, mais il est très timide même si je sais qu'il m'aime. Et je crois qu'il ne fera jamais le premier pas... Alors je voulais te demandée si je devais attendre ou lui sautée dessus ?  
- Connaissant ton caractère j'opte pour la 2eme option !! Répondit malicieusement Winry  
- D'accord !! C'est celle que je préfère de toute façon !!  
- Oui, je n'en doute pas !! Et qui est ce garçon ? demanda winry curieuse  
- C'est un garçon formidable, il est beau, intelligent, sur de lui et très protecteur !!  
- Oui et qui est-ce ?  
- C'est Ed ... »

Winry qui n'y croyait pas ! Ed ? Ce crétin qui OSAIT lui casser ses superbes mécagrefs ?

« - Allez ne fait pas ta timide !! Lui dit winry n'y croyant toujours pas.  
- Je te le répète ! C'est Ed !! Lui répondit rose  
- Quoi... Je ne mis attendais pas ...  
- Je sais c'est assez dur a croire ! Mais je l'aime depuis si longtemps !! »

« -Je vois... J'ai beaucoup de travail, je dois te laisser ... » lui dit-elle la voix rompue.

Winry partit en courant laissant plantée rose sur son banc.

" Winry !!!" Cria rose à son attention. Mais winry était déjà loin. "Mais c'est quoi son problème ?! » Se demanda rose étonnée.

Winry lutait pour ne pas exprimer sa rage en hurlant le plus fort dont elle était capable.

« Pourquoi ... Pourquoi suis-je dans cette état ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas heureuse pour rose ? Je suis une idiote !! Elle à le droit d'aimer Ed, après tout je m'en fiche !! »

Essuyant la larme qui avait malgré tout coulée le long de sa joue elle partit faire un tour dans le parc afin de se calmer, complètement désorientée par sa réaction si soudaine et inattendue.

**=]**

« Full métal ? » demanda une voix grave et séduisante.

En face du petit blondinet, un homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, et les yeux pétillants le fusillait du regard.

« - Ouaip ? Répondit Ed visiblement distrait.  
- Pourquoi l'encre de votre rapport n'est-elle pas encore sèche ?  
Ed mit ses mains dans ses poches d'un air visiblement gêné.  
- En fait, j'avis un peu zapper cette partie d'la mission ^^"...  
- Donc c'est du travaille bâclé ? » Demanda Roy agacé.

Roy jeta le rapport sur le bureau d'un geste négligé.

« - Si on veut... souffla dans un murmure Edward.  
- EDWARD !!  
- Ho !! C'est bon pas la peine de crier !!! J'étais pressé !!  
- Bien, en tout cas vous serez ravi de savoir qu'une nouvelle mission vous a été donnée !!  
- Merde ! Encore !! C'est la troisième en 1 semaine !!  
- Hé oui !! Tout le monde ne tire pas du flanc comme vous Edward !! Les autres alchimistes en ont plus de 5 par semaine !!  
- Mais nous avions passé un accord !! répondit Ed en colère. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que ces stupides missions à la noix !  
- Je le sais ! C'est pourquoi tu n'en as eu que 3 cette semaine !! Et elles ne sont pas si stupides puisque tu mets un temps fou à les remplir ! Se moqua le colonel  
- BON...c'est quoi alors cette mission ?  
- C'est un meurtre... Il a eu lieu à rush valley. C'est un homme d'environ 25 ans assassiné avec une arme à feu.  
- Rush valley !! C'est la où winry fait sa formation !  
- Oui, je suis au courant. Dit-il  
- Un suspect ?  
- Les témoins auraient vus une jeune fille blonde fuir du lieu du crime.  
- Je vois...  
- Vous partez dans 2 jours.  
- Déjà ?!  
- Oui déjà !! Non mais quel faignant !!  
- C'est plutôt drôle quand c'est vous qui le dite ! dit ironiquement Ed  
- Hors sujet ! Réplica tout de suite le colonel  
- Bref... Ma mission est de retrouver l'assassin alors ? (nan sans blague xD)  
- C'est ça.  
- OK. »

Ed se leva

« - J'y vais. A plus. »

Ed sortit avec un geste de la main.

« Colonel ? » demanda Riza surgissant de nulle part. Roy fut un peu surprit mais ne fit aucune remarque.  
« - Pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas dit que nous avions trouvés des indices tels qu'une vise et des cheveux blonds ? Sa aurait pus l'aider ! Dit Riza.  
- Il le découvrira de lui-même. C'est pour son propre bien. Mais trêve de bavardage ! Allons mangés j'ai faim ! » Dit Roy en se levant de sa chaise.

=]

**P**lus tard dans le centre ville de centrale, Ed avait retrouvé son cadet.

« - Al ! dit le blondinet en se tournant vers lui.  
- Oui Ed ?  
- On part pour Rush valley dans deux jours !  
- Tu es enfin décidé a aller voir winry ? dit il en souriant et en lui donnant une tape amical dans le dos.  
- Nan ! C'est pour le boulot ya eu un meurtre... dit Ed en rougissant légèrement  
- ha, ok, on fait nos valises alors ? demanda Al  
- C'est ça ! Lui répondit-il  
- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vus winry ! Tu dois être content !  
-*rouge pivoine* Oui, oui entre autre ! De toute façon ma mécagref est en bonne état alors je n'ai rien à craindre de mon ennemi juré* cette fois ! " dit-il en souriant.  
Et ils repartirent vers la caserne faire leurs bagages pour le futur voyage.

* * *

_Ennemi juré* = Edward est souvent aplatit par la clée de winry lorsqu'il revient la voir avec ses mécagrefs en mauvaise état._

* * *

=)

Voila, c'était le 2eme chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je trouverai un correcteur le plus vite possible ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! A bientôt !


End file.
